


Revving Engines

by Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs



Series: TF Anon Kinky Meme Fills [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Clumsy Sex, Consensual, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are curious about interface, and decide to discover it for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revving Engines

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a tfanon kinky meme. Here is the prompt here. http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=14560917#t14560917

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had just gotten their interface equipment's final upgrades, and the twins were now back in the pits... Their owners had wanted to have their interfacing equipment upgraded a little early since they were going to be in high demand with the fans, and wanted them to have nice, new equipment to please their patrons with.

The twins had decided that they would try them out themselves, having a vague idea of how to use it, but going to have to find the bulk of it out by themselves and without help.

"S-Sunny..." Sideswipe gasped softly as he felt his twin map out his frame, his touch clumsy and occasionally too rough as he was pressed up against the wall, his own servos moving over the golden frame of his twin as he tried to arouse him, groaning again when he felt a clumsy servo cup his interface panel, thumb digit pressing against it roughly and rubbing little circles into the thin metal, massaging it.

"C'mon, Sides. Just open so I can see it." Sunstreaker urged, trying to coax the red mech into letting him in without too much trouble, grabbing Sideswipe's servos and pinning them above his helm. "Don't touch. Not yet. I gotta figure this out." He ordered firmly, Sideswipe whining in complaint but obeying, Sunstreaker letting go and frowning as he felt his twin's spike housing again. "Huh... I wanna get it open without you wanting to..." He murmured, getting down onto his knees and kissing it, eventually giving little licks, trying to gauge if he was doing it right by the sounds his twin made.

Sideswipe grunted softly as he felt wet warmth licking at his spike housing, frowning as he felt it heating up. "S-Sunny? It's getting hot... Is that, hn, bad?" He asked, panting a little as his cooling fans kicked on and he looked down at the golden helm between his legs.

Sunstreaker's optics were upturned to the red mech's face as he paused in his licking. "I don't think so... We've heard of this, so it shouldn't be wrong. Now shut up." He ordered, reaching up and grabbing Sideswipe's hips and leaving clumsy, sloppy kisses and licks around the panel as it got hotter to the touch, but he could scent something now, and it encouraged him to continue, so he lapped more eagerly at the panel, liking the way Sideswipe was leaning against the wall and making noises that seemed to be he was enjoying it.

Moaning softly, Sideswipe felt a wetness down in his lower regions before his panel slid back and his spike slid out, frowning a little bit at the way it looked... It was a handsome spike, red with intricate markings on it, but it looked a little rigid. 

Opening his mouth to inquire about it, Sideswipe gasped and nearly collapsed when he felt a glossa lick the tip roughly, causing it to harden more. "Nguh! Sunny!" He moaned loudly, bucking his hips, his spike sliding across his twin's faceplates, leaving a sticky trail before Sunstreaker's servo caught his spike and he closed his mouth over it, Sideswipe sliding down into a sitting position now as he moaned , Sunstreaker licking and sucking on the spike... It felt good.

Finally, Sunstreaker sat back onto his aft, pulling Sideswipe's helm down to his spike housing. "C'mon. You gotta do it for me too." He ordered, grunting and shuddering as he felt the red mech obey him and began to lick him, servos trying to touch his frame but was obviously having trouble trying to figure out where he should touch and where he shouldn't. Growing tired of waiting, Sunstreaker opened his panel to let out his golden spike. "Suck it... That might do it faster." He stated, beginning to moan as he felt Sideswipe grab it in his servos and rub it roughly, licking the tip. "Yeah... Aw, frag! That's it!"

Sunstreaker's spike quickly pressurized, but then he noticed that there were fluids leaking down the insides of Sideswipe's thighs, and he pushed him onto his back, surprising the red mech, and smirked when he saw that his twin's valve was dark coloured with little red sensor lights peppering it, for both looks but, unknown to the mech, pleasure as well.

"Sunny, what're you-Ahahh!" Sideswipe cried out as he felt his twin start to lick at his valve, moaning and trying to press into the glossa, whimpering with need as he felt the rough laps over his valve, feeling the strange sensation of his valve clenching needily.

Lips locked together in a deep, searching kiss, glossas trailing over them before delving into the oral cavities of their partner, moans and soft pants filled the room as two frames pressed tightly against one another.

Sidswipe whined when his twin pulled away from him and stood, pulling him over to the berth and forcing him over it, grasping roughly at his hips and lining his spike up to his port. "You sure this is how we do it?" The golden twin panted, Sideswipe nodding quickly, moaning. 

Sunstreaker suddenly thrust into his twin, having to work his way in until his hips were pressed flush against the others' aft, moaning as Sideswipe arched and cried out, whimpering when something was ripped inside of him and energon leaked out from around his twin's spike, Sunstreaker stopping and staring. "What the slag? What's that from?" He asked urgently, Sideswipe trembling and unable to answer as the pain slowly faded away and he shrugged. "I-It's fine... Keep going." he begged softly. 

Hesitating for a moment, Sunstreaker pulled out and clumsily pushed back in, smirking and becoming more confident when Sideswipe moaned loudly and bucked back into him, the golden mech smirking as he began to thrust in and out of the valve of his brother, chuckling at the way he was moaning and begging for more, his thrusts becoming erratic and unpredictable as he thrust away at the mech beneath him. 

Sunstreaker panted as he thrust as hard and deeply as he could, exertion causing a light condensation to cover his frame as he moaned softly, thrusting hard and deep as he felt the valve flutter and clench around him, Sideswipe moaning and begging for more.

Neither would last long since this was their first time, and he groaned as he thrust into the red mech's valve once more and overloaded heavily, Sideswipe crying out with surprise when he felt hot fluids filling his recently taken valve, squirming a little at the feeling as it leaked down his trembling thighs before Sunstreaker pulled out of him and rolled onto his back. "My turn." He ordered, Sideswipe shakily moving closer to him and grunting as he got over him. "You sure?" He asked, his twin laughing softly. "Course I'm sure! I'm not letting you have all the fun!"


End file.
